


【昊磊】君子协定

by koikemok



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koikemok/pseuds/koikemok
Summary: ABO先婚后爱炮友转正
Relationships: 昊磊
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

这是一场无关痛痒的社交聚会，规模不小，性质算不上私密；衣香鬓影，邀请的嘉宾非富即贵，多数是年轻人，其中包括刘昊然。刘昊然原本是不打算来的，但听闻某个颇有名气的外国酒庄会在派对上拍卖一批窖藏，经不住佳酿的诱惑，他还是出席了。

竞拍的过程不算激烈，人们由着兴趣、懒洋洋地举牌，似乎都没有“志在必得”的执念。所以当刘昊然发现有一名买家紧咬着他的报价不放时，不禁往拍卖师手指的方向望去——

一名和自己年龄相仿的少年，面容英俊、西装笔挺，从头到脚大写着“有钱”二字，不知是哪家的公子哥儿。

对方感知到刘昊然的目光，扬了扬眉，嘴角微翘成有几分挑衅意味的笑容。

这是和我杠上了？对方再次举牌，将酒价抬升到一个略为夸张的数值。刘昊然决定退出这场竞争。酒不是非喝不可，没必要做冤大头。

“哦呵，你之前得罪吴家的小少爷了？”见此情景，身旁的酒肉朋友幸灾乐祸道。

“不知道，不认识。”刘昊然摇头，“就是他？”

“嗯，吴磊。”朋友笑言，“看来少爷脾气还挺大的。”

目标没有达成，久留也没什么意思。和不同人群寒暄过，完成了交际指标，刘昊然决定早点打道回府。想避开人群从后门开溜，穿过走廊时，脚下生风的刘昊然蓦地一滞。

隐隐约约地，从不知哪扇门后飘来信息素的气味。

有Omega发情了。

嘈杂的音乐背景声掩盖不住玻璃碎裂的巨响。

刘昊然心下一惊，深嗅一口气，在Alpha本能的引领下，找到信息素散发的源头。他用力地拍打着木门：“喂，里面的人还好吗？发生什么事了？”

没有反应。

“我数三声，再没有人来开门我就去找主办了。一，二，s……”

“三”字尚未出口，门被打开了一条缝，门后的人堪堪露出小半张脸。

是刚才的那位“程咬金”。精心梳理的发型走了样，西装的领口袖口不再一丝不苟，脸色潮红，喘着粗气，正散发着丝丝甜腻的香气。

刘昊然慌忙捂住鼻腔后退一步：“要帮你找抑制剂么？”

“不用，我刚刚打了。”吴磊紧握着门把，生硬地答道。

“刚才我听到玻璃被砸碎的声音，是你干的么？”刘昊然不着痕迹地往旁边挪了挪，意图观察房内，却被吴磊挡了个严实。

“没有。要么你听错了，要么你找错了。”

行，既然这样，刘昊然也无谓再多管闲事。孤A和发情的寡O共处一室，不合适。然而，在他转身的刹那，吴磊脱力地摔倒在地上。

热带花果的香甜气味瞬间以数倍的浓度爆发。

“我去！”刘昊然屏住呼吸，强忍着从骨髓升起的燥热，半拖半扛地将意识模糊的Omega拉回房间里。这下他才看清室内的境况：碎了一地的玻璃茶几上，躺着一个被揍得昏迷的人，空气中残留着几乎不可察的Alpha信息素。

再愚钝的人也猜得出发生了什么。

“你不是说打了抑制剂的吗？控制一下自己的信息素啊！”为尽量躲避Omega信息素的侵袭，刘昊然退到对角线的角落里，朝吴磊喊道。

吴磊艰难地撑起身体，抬手指了指地上用过的针剂，嘶哑道：“它好像不起作用。”尚未坐直，随着喉咙溢出一声呻吟，整个人即化成一滩水似的塌了下去。

“那快点叫家人来接你啊。你再这样下去，用不了多久，整个派对的Alpha都会被你引来的。”房间里难受的当然不止吴磊一个，光是抵抗本能带来的冲动，已经耗费了刘昊然大量的心神，更勿论还要分出理智来思考对策。

“你……”只发出来了一个音，吴磊双眼一翻，手脚抽搐了几下，彻底昏死过去。

“操！”刘昊然真情实感地爆出今晚的第一句粗口。多年前生理课上的知识随即闪现在他的脑海里：部分被强制诱导发情的Omega，如无法及时获得足够的Alpha信息素安抚，会出现不同程度的不良反应，严重者甚至会休克、死亡。

居然被他碰上了。

To be or not to be, that's a question.

不过眼下对于刘昊然来说，根本是不成问题的问题。人命关天，总不能见死不救吧。

他焦躁地捋了一把头发，深呼吸一口气，撕开黏在后颈的抑制贴。

来自冰川峡湾的凛冽海风，挟裹着针叶林的积雪，呼啸而至。

被突然汹涌的情热烧得恍了恍神，刘昊然握拳用力一掐，让痛觉唤回清明。他边走向吴磊，边喃喃道：“吴少爷，别死啊。就算你醒来要告我我也认了。”

刘昊然俯下身，将失去意识的Omega揽入怀里，尽量使他置于自己的信息素包裹当中。

“情况紧急，得罪冒犯之处，多多见谅。”

他按了按吴磊后颈处那块肿胀发烫的腺体，果断地咬了下去。

醒来后，吴磊最先察觉到的，是自己的信息素变了味：原来热烈生长的花果，被冻在了冰库里，感觉好奇异。体温下降了，体内百蚁噬骨的痕痒舒缓了，对情欲的渴求也消退了许多——他被临时标记了。

远处地板上，那个被他揍晕的不知来路的Alpha已经消失了；沙发旁，是另一名Alpha，熬红了眼，盯着自己的眼神像头恶狼。

双方目光交汇的瞬间，都被对方吓了一跳。

“你再迟一分钟醒的话我就要叫救护车了。”心中的石头总算落地，刘昊然长舒一口气。

“是你咬了我。”吴磊坐直身子，笃定地说。

刘昊然想用台湾腔大声质问一句“啊不然咧？”。环顾整间房，刚才就只有他一个人是清醒的，不是他咬的还能是鬼咬的。帮吴磊解决了生理需求之后，他还处理了那名不知名Alpha——没有杀掉，只是扔到外面让他自生自灭，现在是身心俱疲。刘昊然无奈道：“难道你不应该对救命恩人说一声‘谢谢’么？”

吴磊机械地跟读：“哦，谢谢。”然后毫无预警地，“嘶”一声地在沙发上缩成一团。

刘昊然从心底腾升起一股不详的预感。

“你再帮我做一次临时标记。我感觉刚刚那些信息素的作用开始消退。”吴磊抬起头，颤颤巍巍地说。

“大少爷，你是大胆还是无知啊？”刘昊然几乎被他气笑了，“你连我名字都不知道还敢让我标记两次？如果我不怀好意，你现在连骨头渣也不剩了。”

“我知道你叫刘昊然，是刘家的少爷。”吴磊不耐烦地说，“你要是敢乱来，你们家等着天凉王破吧。”

被这么一威胁，刘昊然的叛逆劲倒上来了：“那为了我们彼此的安全起见，我还是先走了。吴少爷你自行解决吧。”还特意在“自行解决”四个字上落了重音。

吴磊眼珠一错不错地瞪着他。

“礼貌用语，求人要客气点。”刘昊然不甘示弱地瞪回去。

“……please.”吴磊咬牙切齿道。

再次撕下抑制贴，刘昊然想问，到底是吴磊疯了，还是他疯了，抑或是这个世界全疯了。

扯开衣领，吴磊侧过脸，一副引颈受戮的模样。Alpha越是靠近，他的眼睫越是不安地眨动。

一回生二回熟，刘昊然轻易地找准角度，用力咬下。

信息素从犬牙注入皮肤的瞬间，不知从谁口中皆溢出一声轻微的谓叹。

待二人模模糊糊地回过神来，才发现在本能的驱使下，他们早已紧贴在一起，环着脖子揽着腰，姿态极为亲密。

没有被发情热烧坏脑的刘昊然率先收回动作。尽管只是刚毕业在自家公司担任部门经理，但他已经具备了霸总的特质，拥有“引以为傲的自制力”。

吴磊匆匆整理好仪容，小跑到门边，离开之前，不忘二度威胁：“如果你敢将今晚的事说出去，你就死定了。”

“多虑了。我是要找对象谈恋爱的，可不想被人当作渣A。”刘昊然呛声道。

他们以为这件事仅仅是生活中的一段小插曲。

仅仅是他们以为。


	2. Chapter 2

刘昊然本以为余生和吴磊的交集都仅限于酒局上的点头之交，但现实就喜欢打人个措手不及。

他们被狗仔偷拍了。偷拍照还上了热搜。热搜还居高不下。

两家的PR和法务部门被午夜凶铃叫醒干活，破口大骂八卦网民没有现实生活，心里暗咒自家少东过分有生活。

被人从被窝里揪起时，刘昊然活脱脱一幅“还没睡醒，什么事.jpg”的柴犬表情图。

“你记不记得自己昨晚干嘛了？”他爸问他。

“就去了个派对啊。”刘昊然揉着惺忪的睡眼，不耐烦地回答。

“那你在派对上干嘛了？”他爸继续问。

“老爸你怎么没完没了啊，不就……”说到一半，刘昊然猛然开窍，眼睛瞪出了外双，“……不是吧？！”

“不是八还能是九？”他爸叹气，“换衣服，跟我出去。”

手机关了免打扰模式后，各种消息提示纷沓而至，刘昊然随便点开一个，即看到他和吴磊的《豪门贵公子深夜密会标记高清n连拍》。

你还别说，这构图，这光线，这色彩，是真的真的很不错。如果主角不是自己，刘昊然可能也会和其他吃瓜群众一样赞叹“这是什么神仙cp绝美爱情kswl！”

他只想告诉那些不明真相盲目入股的颜控拉郎cp狗：是假的，快逃。

到了目的地，看到吴磊和吴磊他爸已经坐在那里。雨没有下，但气氛也不太融洽。

两位爸总果然是见惯大风浪的，在这种情况下，还能处变不惊地商务握手寒暄：“Ｘ总，你好。”仿佛是在什么尖端峰会上的会面，而不是解决自家儿子的绯闻。

刘昊然和吴磊对视一眼，眼神内涵都极度复杂，仅凭两咬之交，解读不出具体情绪。

四人重新落座，其中一位爸总起了个审讯戏经典台词的头：“说说吧。”

刘昊然和吴磊再次对视，这次都看懂对方的意思了：你先说！

行吧，我先就我先，谁叫我是个A呢？刘昊然妥协，悠悠开口道：“说出来你们可能不信，当时我是在做好人好事。”

两位大人明显不信，都是一脸“编，你继续编”的冷漠。

“是真的。”为了增强可信度，吴磊补充发言。

二人七嘴八舌，如此如此、这般这般，双视角拼凑还原出事件的原貌。

“被你撂倒的那个Alpha的身份查到了吗？”沉吟半晌，吴总问。

吴磊报出另外一家豪门大户的名头。

“他们家最近和我们抢生意也抢得挺凶的啊。”刘总道。

四人陷入一片思考中的沉默。

“不如我们两家合作吧。”“不如他们两个结婚吧。”

此语一出，石破天惊。两位爸总一拍即合，立刻你一言我一语地将两个小年轻安排得明明白白。

“现在就叫法务起草协议，马上签。”“趁着标记还在，你们明天一早就去婚姻登记处登记。”“扳倒那家之后，利益对半分。”“等搞垮对家，你们就可以离了。”

刘昊然目瞪口呆：“不是……你们怎么就不问问我们愿不愿意啊？”

吴磊也激烈反对：“现在都什么年代了还搞包办婚姻！你们是封建家长吗？”

“也没要求你们传宗接代、开枝散叶啊，就是走个形式而已。”“年轻人，眼光要放长远一点，别整天拘泥于小情小爱的。”

好会讲歪理两男的。

都市言情总裁文里都是"给你五百万，离开我儿子"，现在怎么变成“和我儿子结婚，事成后我们平分五个亿”？太不科学了。

总而言之，婚姻登记处一开门，刘昊然和吴磊就被押着去验了咬痕、抽了血。直到各自捧着一本红证，二人的脑子都是懵的。

“所以我们这是……结婚了？” 

“是啊……”

还没想清楚接下来该怎么办，二人已经又被押着回去签署一大堆“分开每个字都认识但是合起来就不知道在说什么”的法律文件。

吴磊突然搁笔，从文件堆里抬头，问坐在对面的法务总监1号：“我想问，这些协议里有没有限制他在婚姻期间完全标记我的条款？”

“没有哦。”法务总监1号笑吟吟地回答，“虽说是假结婚，但就法律事实来讲，你们之间存在真实的婚姻关系。已婚Alpha对自己Omega的完全标记权是受法律保护的哦。”

吴磊不干了：“那万一他哪天兽性大发我岂不是完了？”

“多虑了。”刘昊然无奈地瞥了他一眼，“上次的临时标记还是你求我的。”

吴磊想反驳，却哑口无言。

“那你可以报警抓他哦。婚内强奸也是犯罪哦。”法务总监1号继续带笑解答，过分和煦的笑容总令人疑心是通宵加班造成的心理扭曲。

“还要提醒你们哦，在婚姻存续期间你们都不可以再标记别人或者被别人标记。记得管好自己的信息素哦。”法务总监2号也加入了笑里藏刀的行列，“否则后果很，严，重，哦。”

二人的后背骤然一凉。

在一夜没睡、奋战到天明的PR和法务的艰苦努力下，刘吴两家联姻的消息一公布，两所企业的股票立即在一片惨绿的大市中昂扬地逆势狂涨，直至涨停。

“当代股民太不理智了。”刘昊然如是评价。

“我可以回去睡觉了吗？好累啊。”距离被强制诱导发情还不到24小时，本应该好好休息却大半宿没睡，折腾到现在，吴磊是真的累。

不知道从哪里冒出来的PR总监1号点头准允：“当然可以呀。不过是回你们的新家呢。”

“新家？！”两位少东从沙发里双双惊坐起。

“你们既然结婚了，那必须住在一起呀。”PR总监1号的语气非常理所当然。

“就当作多了个室友呗。”同时登场的PR总监2号轻描淡写道，“没什么大不了的。”

以防万一，刘昊然犹豫地确认道：“是各自一间卧室的那种室友吧？”

“天哪，现在的年轻小伙脑子里都在想些什么呢？”PR总监1号浮夸地惊呼。

PR总监2号慷慨解惑：“又不是以婚姻关系申请移民，没有人会半夜摸进屋里查你们是不是睡同一个被窝。”

吴磊冷笑：“最好是没有。”

两家员工的执行力真不是盖的。理解要执行，不理解还是要执行。无论理解了没有，总之他们在一天内就安置好了两位少爷的“婚房”，使两位只需拎包入住。

待所有人都离开，二人并排坐在沙发上，呆望着一整面墙那么大的电视屏幕，陷入某种贤者时间状态。

“我感觉自己还在做梦。”吴磊喃喃道。

刘昊然伸手用力地掐了他一下，问：“疼吗？”

吴磊点头，也掐了他一下：“疼吗？”

刘昊然也点头。

吴磊结案陈词：“所以是真的。我们结婚了。”

这个措辞令刘昊然想起那群在凌晨萌上了他们这对的cp狗。经历了正主惨遭现实打脸，现在的刘昊然想对他们说：恭喜你们，搞到假的真的了。在入股cp的同时最好也买点我们两家的股票。毕竟在我们be之前，股价都是涨的。嗑到，不如赚到。


	3. Chapter 3

通常无论合租同居，只要住在一起，人们都会约定一些"dos and don'ts"。但鉴于真正值得约定的早已签了协议，二人的“同一屋檐下”感又太弱，就都没有提起。

说是同居，但实际上还是各过各的。家务有家政来做；各自的卧室配有独立卫浴；一个上班、一个上学，作息时间不同，一周之内基本不会在饭桌上碰见两次；周末各回各家……暂时没有对彼此的生活造成太大影响。在河水不犯井水的情况下，二人相处得还不错，起码比70%的大学宿舍过得好。

这天刘昊然回到家，刚解下领带，就隐隐闻到从楼道飘入的热带花果香气。除非哪户邻居心血来潮订了上百斤货，否则只能是吴磊回来了。

吴磊进家门后，刘昊然真诚地疑问：“你的发情期怎么比微博的时间线还要紊乱？”

“我也想知道。”吴磊撕下已经无效的抑制贴，将自己扔进沙发，蜷成一团。

“你打针吃药了没？”

“回来的时候在车上吃了，但起效好慢。”

嗅着空气中越发浓烈的花果香，刘昊然额角一跳：“我怎么感觉是根本没起效。”

吴磊迷迷糊糊地反驳道：“你行你上啊。”

Alpha不能被说不行。真的很行的刘昊然毅然决定他上就他上。

意识到刘昊然是来真的，吴磊像条刚下油锅的鱼，又热又跳，在沙发里翻来覆去：“滚呐，没有真的让你来。”

“你别乱动！”刘昊然一手钳住Omega的肩，厉声道，“我咬歪了痛的是你。”

“呜……”皮肤被犬齿刺破的瞬间，吴磊发出一声细小的痛鸣。

良久，刘昊然挺直身，沉声问：“好点没有？”

“就这么点。”吴磊用拇指和食指比出一小段距离，从刘昊然身侧溜走，“我回房间休息一下。”

刚做完工具人的刘昊然表示不满：“你是真的不会说‘谢谢’的啊？”

“谢谢咯。”房门彻底闭上的前一秒，传来吴磊毫无诚意的道谢。

二人相安无事了几个钟，直到丝丝甜香味从吴磊房间溢出，飘散于屋内。

刘昊然不安地去拍门：“吴磊，你到底能不能好啊？”

“我没事！你离我远一点！”虽然隔着门板，但听得出吴磊的声音更加不安。

“大哥，我都在门外了，你还要我离多远？”

吴磊答非所问：“我打电话叫医生过来了，你等下帮他开门。”

医生来得很快，拎着药箱，非常不客气：“人呢？”

刘昊然领着人来到卧室门前，敲门道：“吴磊，医生来了。”

一阵悉悉索索的声响过后，门锁打开了。

医生进去了不到五分钟，带着状态貌似好了些许的吴磊重新回到客厅，对刘昊然吩咐道：“把信息素放出来。”然后指挥两名屋主在沙发坐下：“贴近一点，再近一点。这是医嘱。”

吴磊冒死提问：“医生你是不是有什么特殊癖好？”

医生羞涩一笑，点头承认：“是的，我尤其喜爱半夜三更不睡觉去帮缺乏生理知识又爱作死的富家子弟出诊看症。”

被不点名批评的富家子弟瑟缩了一下。

“你知道婚内Alpha对自己的Omega有法定的照顾和保护义务吗？”医生继而将攻击的火力转向另一名富家子弟，“如果你明知他需要你的信息素却不安抚他，情节严重的话可能构成故意伤害罪。”

莫名拥有了犯罪嫌疑的刘昊然相当委屈：“关我什么事啊！明明是他把自己锁在里面的。”

医生眉头紧皱，责备地望向吴磊：“我不管你们之间发生了什么，这种拿身体健康当儿戏的行为，我是非常反对的。”

“好啦我知错啦……”吴磊可怜兮兮地眨着眼，明显是卖惨，“那我今天的症状是怎么回事？”

医生叹气道：“上次被强制诱导发情的后遗症。这段时间你的信息素都会比较不稳定。”

听到“不稳定”三个字，吴磊焦虑得抓头发：“但是现在普通的抑制药物对我好像都不起作用了，怎么办啊？”

“最好的解决办法是配合临时标记，在发情期进行性行为。”医生一板一眼地背书。

“……两个人那种吗？”

医生瞳孔地震：“年轻人还玩得挺野的啊。”接着犹豫地说，“两个以上也不是不可以。”

“谁说这个啦！”吴磊双手掩脸，尖叫道。

“不然是说哪个？”医生不明所以。

“……一个人那种。”

错愕地扫视了刘昊然一番，医生问吴磊：“他ED？”

刘昊然暴跳如雷：“我正常得不得了！你凭什么污人清白！你才ED！”

“我不知道啊。”吴磊弱弱地回答。

医生在一晚之内第N次困惑：“没有婚前性行为就结婚，不怕婚后性生活不和谐吗？”

谁假结婚会考虑到这点啊！

“建议进行性行为，是因为通过交换体液调节信息素的效率最高。懂‘交换’是什么意思吗？自己能和自己交换吗？

“抑制药物用多了效果会打折扣，甚至会反弹。药力越强，反噬得越厉害。不是我恐吓你，你自己也感受到普通药物已经不管用了。

“我估计你下半夜还会有一次情潮。药我都留足，至于用不用，自己看着办吧。”

言尽至此，医生也只能劝导好自为之。

屋子里重新剩下两个人，其中一个表情凝重得犹如泰山崩于前。

送走医生，刘昊然回到沙发前，拍了拍吴磊的手臂：“那你打算怎么办？”

吴磊反应大得整个人跳起来。他回过神来，把手一挥：“不知道。先睡觉。”

事实上必然是睡不着的。医生的预言非常准确，凌晨三点几，那股熟悉的燥热感又侵袭了吴磊。他下意识地抓过床头柜上的抑制药，正要往嘴里塞，忆起医生的警告，又颓然地重重放下。

妈的，好无力的人生。

如果要评选这二十几年来遇到最诡异的事，“半夜被香醒”绝对能排入刘昊然的top10。更诡异的是，制造香气的源头，在哭。

刘昊然数了数，这是他今晚第三次敲吴磊的房门，超越了他们同居以来的总和：“吴少爷，别哭了啊。”

“你这个Alpha懂个鬼啊！你说不哭就不哭的啊？”吴磊抽抽搭搭地吼他。

刘昊然释放出自己的信息素，试图安抚Omega的情绪：“你还需不需要我帮你临时标记？”

“单单是临时标记根本没用！”吴磊崩溃地哭喊，“明天还是会来情潮！”

办法不是没有，医生讲过了；但如果由刘昊然说出来，会显得他是个猥琐的变态。他此刻能做的，只有站在门外听吴磊在里面哭。

“为什么我是个Omega？我都那么小心了，还是被人暗算了……还要和陌生人结婚……呜呜呜……”

“吴磊，莫名其妙被安排和陌生人结婚的不止你一个。”和情绪失控的吴磊相比，此时的刘昊然冷静得略显残酷，“但是你要知道，在那个派对上，我已经是你的最佳选择了。如果当时标记你的是其他人，你现在的处境只会更惨。”

痛哭声似乎被这番话震住了。

“但是我现在已经没有选择了！”吴磊打开房门，露出一张布满泪痕的脸，嘶哑道。

刘昊然沉默地端详着眼前人，半晌，才幽幽地开口：“我帮你。”

闻言，吴磊难以置信地瞪大哭肿的双眼，原在眼眶里打转的泪水顺着脸颊淌下。

“你是我的合法配偶，我要对你负责。”刘昊然坚定地说，而后故作轻松地调笑，“你再有个三长两短，那个医生恐怕会找Omega保护协会来抓我。”

冰风雪暴骤至，被情热燃烧的Omega瘫软在Alpha的怀内。

半抱半搂着人往床上带，察觉到怀里人的动静，刘昊然无奈道：“你不要抖了。”

“我控制不住。”不止是人，吴磊连声音也是抖的，“我怕啊。”

二人一同倒在松软的被褥中，刘昊然诚挚建议：“要不然你锤晕我，坐上来自己动。”

“……还是你来吧。”吴磊克制地扭动了几下，“要交换体液是不是就不能戴套？你没有没病？”

刘昊然忍不住翻了个白眼：“我现在纯属脑子有病。”

吴磊继续问：“需不需要接吻？”

作为回答，刘昊然伸手将人揽过，结结实实地吻住，并贴着吴磊的唇指导：“闭眼。张嘴。”

一吻终了，吴磊微喘着气，小声道：“那是我的初吻诶。”

刘昊然想说完全看得出，你的信息素说它很想要但嘴舌说不知道该怎么要。但为了避免今晚作为“话最多的初夜”被收录进吉尼斯纪录大全，他决定对此不发表意见。他翻身撑在吴磊上方，俯视Omega，一字一顿地说：“不进生殖腔，不成结。如果我食言了，你可以用任何方式阻止我。”

吴磊咬住下唇，点了点头。

理智让位于情欲，本能战胜了思考。

北冰洋的风拂过印度洋的海岛，峡湾的冰川漂浮至热带的沙滩，鲜花在针叶林里绽放，果实在雪中成熟。

在火里凝，在冰里炙。

是欢愉，是痛苦，是沉溺，是挣扎。

极光降临在狮子国的天空。

到达世界的尽头。


	4. Chapter 4

睁开双眼，看见自己身边躺着一个人，还没睡醒的刘昊然差点发出一声尖叫。幸好，零点零一秒内，他完整地回忆起昨晚的经过，成功自我静音。趁着吴磊还在睡，他小心翼翼地拉开被子，下床捡回被丢在地上的衣服。

还没来得及穿上，吴磊也醒了。四目相对，二人的动作定格数秒后，吴磊爆发出今早本房间内的第一声尖叫。

刘昊然淡定继续地穿衣服，故意耍口头流氓：“昨晚什么没看过，别害羞了。”

吴磊红着脸瞪他，但没什么威慑力：“不要脸。”

“是啦，是我不要脸，主动爬你床。”刘昊然坦荡地承认，凑近吴磊脖颈嗅了嗅，“闻着像甜版的我。所以你的信息素正常回来没有？”

“应该好了吧。让医生来看看。”吴磊坐在床上，定定地望着刘昊然，一动不动，“我要穿衣服了。”

“得，我这就走。”刘昊然举手投降。

大清早接到电话，医生的起床气十分旺盛：“吴少爷，你再作出什么毛病的话麻烦另请高明，我医术有限治不了你。”

吴磊像只弱小的鹌鹑，支支吾吾：“医生，我昨晚……遵医嘱了，麻烦你现在过来一趟帮我做个快速检查。”

医生来到之后，验了血，对结果颇为满意：“挺好的，各项指标都达标了。”

假婚夫夫不约而同地松了一口气。

“这次发情期的峰期算是过去了，剩下的日子注意点，多进行信息素接触。”

“年轻人，没什么信息素问题是打一炮解决不了的。”医者仁心，谆谆教诲道，“如果有，就再打一炮。”

刘昊然漫无边际地想，医生大概是全世界范围内最希望他们俩睡了的人。医生应该去萌他们的cp——能第一时间收获正主亲口告诉你他们睡了的劲爆猛料，是多少cp粉梦寐以求却求而不得的头等好事。

这个早上的访客可谓络绎不绝。医生前脚走，两个法务总监后脚就说正在来的路上，有份加急文件需要他们签，让他们先别出门。

“我勒个去！”还没坐下，两名法务总监惶恐地对视一眼，异口同声惊呼，“你们睡了！”

吴磊正在倒水的手被吓得一抖，水洒了一地。

刘昊然柴柴挠头，怪不好意思的：“有这么明显吗？”

法务总监1号“呵呵”道：“你们身上对方的那股味，简直了。”

“别告诉我爸！”吴磊反应过来，赶紧制止道。

“已经迟了。”

两名法务总监亮出手机屏幕，对话框里刚发出的消息分别是“他们睡了！！！！！！”和“！！！！！！！！他们睡了”。

完了完了完了！怎么办怎么办怎么办？ 

二人急得团团转。

“瞒得了一时瞒不了一世，你们不如坦白从宽。”法务总监2号冷静分析。

但谁能保证坦白必然从宽呢？

“先别管那个了。”法务总监1号掏出一沓文件，招呼道，“幸好早有准备。都签了吧。”

刘昊然翻开一看，协议里的条款仿佛从pornhub上直接扒下来的分类目录，燥得他脸红耳赤：“我们哪有这么多花样！”

法务总监2号冷眼嘲讽：“那就只有天知地知你们两个知了。”

吴磊发出一声不耐烦的哀呼，在因婚内性行为致伤的免责协定上潦草地签下自己的名字。

  
签字到手之后法务总监们迅速溜之大吉，似乎预见了此处会成为不宜久留的是非之地。果然，一阵极具压迫性的信息素翻涌而至，透露出主人的愤怒，足以掀翻全场。“天子之怒，伏尸百万，流血千里”，所言非虚，有人真的可以用信息素杀人。

吴磊脸色煞白：“我爸来了。”

来得这么快，是打直升机的来的吗？

吴总人狠话不多，破门而入，抡着拳头直冲刘昊然。

释放出自己的信息素抵抗，能重新动弹的刘昊然下意识侧身护脸：“别打脸！”

右拳打中了空气，吴总同时挥出左拳，正中刘昊然腹部。

刘昊然只觉得自己的五脏六腑都要被打得吐出来。

“臭小子，竟然敢睡我儿子！你们家等着天凉王破吧！”果然是父子，连威胁都一模一样。

“你儿子被下药了还能打晕一个Alpha。他神志清醒的时候难道我还能对他用强的？”不能还手，刘昊然只能坚强地还以嘴炮，“我不跟他睡说不定他的小命就没了！我还没说是你儿子睡了我咧！”

“爸，你怎么这么暴力啊？不管三七二十一就乱打人，都不讲道理的。”

护子心切还反过来被儿子指责，吴总委屈，吴总心好痛。

不知道吴磊把他爸拉进房间叽里咕噜地讲了些什么，总算劝顺了吴总。临走前，吴总不忘向刘昊然发射死亡射线，撂下一句找茬未遂的经典台词：“你给我小心一点。”

“你们家是不是有修炼什么吴氏独门武功秘籍，怎么一个二个都这么能打？”刘昊然在沙发上装虾，痛苦地揉肚。

“对不起。”吴磊愧疚地道歉并提议，“要不我让你爸打回来？”

“那倒不必。”

  
刘昊然他爸那边是截然不同的光景。

彼时刘总还在家中吃早餐，被法务总监的感叹号轰炸完，咬了一口的包子卡在喉咙中间，咳不出来又咽不下去。旁边的刘夫人费了好大的劲，甚至出动了海姆立克急救法，才拯救了老公的呼吸道。

重新顺回气的刘总喜忧参半：“我们可能很快就要做爷爷奶奶了。”

“假戏做成真的啦？”刘夫人喜出望外，“那敢情好啊！”

“唉，真是搞不懂现在的年轻人。”

“有什么搞不懂的。孤A寡O，干柴烈火，天时地利人和，顺理成章。”教育完老公，刘夫人开始陷入美好的畅想，“哎呀，我得好好想想小孙子该起什么名字……读哪间幼儿园比较好呢……”

刘夫人今天也到了公司，一见刘昊然闲下来就抓着他念叨。导致刘昊然这日之内第十万八千次向他妈解释：“妈，我们真的不是你想象的那种关系。”

“你怎么知道我想象的是哪种？莫非你也在想象？”

刘昊然赶紧否认三连：“我不是，我没有，你别瞎说。”

懒得再打口水仗，刘夫人下懿旨道：“随你怎么说，反正这个周末带吴磊回家里吃饭。”

“我说带就带啊？人家有自己的事要做，很忙的！”

“就算是假结婚，就算是演戏给外人看，也应该带回来吃顿饭吧？外面见我们没互动，肯定会传什么不和，说我们两家关系差、合作出问题，严重的话可能会影响股价诶。”

这么一说，好像不无道理。

“我妈念了一天叫我周末带你回去吃饭。”晚上回到家见着吴磊，刘昊然顺口提了一句，马上自行否决，“没事，你不用管的。到时候我随便找个借口搪塞过去就行。”

“躲得了初一躲不过十五。她肯定不会就此罢休的。去就去吧。”吴磊却意外地好说话，又问，“要不要带礼物？”

“我回自己家吃饭带什么礼物？”刘昊然莫名其妙。

“但我不是啊。”

“不用，我家不搞这些虚的。”

  
周末到了刘家，刘总还没回来，吴磊跟出来迎接他们的女主人打招呼道：“刘夫人好。”

刘夫人笑眯眯地说：“怎么叫得这么见外呀，小磊？”

吴磊一愣，乖乖地改口道：“阿姨好。”

“妈，你有完没完？差不多得了。”洞察到他妈真正意图的刘昊然及时出手制止，推着刘夫人往厨房走，“有什么可以吃的，我好饿。”

刘夫人嗔怪地点了点他的鼻子：“现在都这么护着，将来肯定不得了呀！”

“妈，我求求你，别再瞎嗑了。我们只是营业cp，真相是假。”刘昊然恨不得原地下跪祈求他妈放弃cp脑。

“营业营到床上去呀？营给谁看呢？”

“我再说第一万遍，那是迫不得已，不然他会挂掉我会被抓，懂？”

“好好好，行行行，懂懂懂。”

一顿饭吃得刘昊然如芒在背。但奇怪的是，一桌四人里好像只有他吃不安稳。同样是赶鸭子上架，吴磊反而适应良好，该吃吃该说说该笑笑，自在得仿佛他才是这家的。吃完饭刘夫人还和吴磊进行了一番“Omega之间的密谈”，撇下一对Alpha父子在客厅各自玩手机。

“我妈没对你说什么奇奇怪怪的东西吧？”回程路上，负责开车的刘昊然无不担忧地问，“你千万别放在心上。”

吴磊眨了眨眼，说：“就……主要传授了一些已婚已育Omega的人生经验。和我前两天回家的时候我妈说的差不多。”

听起来还算靠谱。

“她还给了我一件玉，说是你们家的传家宝。”

刘昊然乐了，二十几年来他从未听说过有这么一回事：“我们家什么时候有传家宝了？”

“而且这款式我看着像近几年流行的设计。”吴磊端详着手上莹润通透的玉佩，推测道，“是不是她打算从自己这代开始传？”

“随便吧。反正她送都送了，你就收着吧。”刘昊然耸耸肩，打着方向盘在路口左转。

“只是代为保管。”将玉佩收好，吴磊纠正道。


	5. Chapter 5

今天的第二堂课需要做汇报展示，吴磊提前来到课室，本想先把ppt拷到电脑上，然而待他把书包翻了个底朝天，依然不见存了ppt的U盘。粗粗回忆了一遍，唯一的解释是落在家里了。

抱着试一试的心态，吴磊打电话给刘昊然：“你出门了吗？”

“还没，什么事？”

“我的U盘没带，待会儿上课展示要用的。麻烦你帮我放到保安亭，我叫司机去取。”

“你家司机从不知哪个旮沓过来再去学校，送到去都猴年马月了。我送来给你吧。”刘昊然干脆地说。

吴磊略感意外：“你不是要上班么？”

“又没有人会扣我出勤奖。”听筒里响起刘昊然的拖鞋踢趿声，“你房间桌子上银色的那个是吧？看到了。你把教学楼定位发给我。”

“谢谢，有劳了。”挂了电话，吴磊在微信上分享了实时定位。想了想，又附上一句“还有四十分钟，不用太赶”。

尽管吴磊说着不赶，但刘昊然终归还是紧赶慢赶，才将将在第一节课下课前五分钟抵达吴磊所在的教学楼。找人是不敢明目张胆去课室找的，唯有躲在楼梯转角，等人下课来秘密交收。

下课铃响的第一声，吴磊如离弦之箭一般冲出课室，直奔楼梯口，接过U盘并礼貌地向刘昊然道谢。

刘昊然倚墙抱臂，好笑道：“难得我今天只是给你送个U盘，你就又‘谢谢’又‘麻烦’又‘有劳’的。”

吴磊眨了眨眼：“我妈叫我对你好一点。”

“那你确实应该听妈妈的话。”刘昊然站直身，双手插袋，说，“行了，任务完成，我该去上班了。”

眼尾扫到不远处有学生正驻足朝他们张望，吴磊压低声音提醒：“有人在围观。”

“难不成我们还得kiss goodbye？”刘昊然没想到，营业时间来得猝然不及。

吴磊凑近他耳畔，微侧过脸，温柔地说：“滚吧您。”

  
回到课室尚未坐定，就有同学上前八卦：“吴磊，你的Alpha好帅啊，比照片里的还要好看。”

不明真相的群众问：“你见到了他的Alpha？什么时候？在哪？”

“就在后楼梯，刚走。”

吴磊解释道：“我U盘忘带了，他拿来给我。”

有人发出夸张的赞叹：“好宠哦~”并展开了性别与性格的讨论：“有的Alpha非常大Alpha主义、直A癌，差劲死了。”“人烂和性别没关系，有些Beta和Omega的为人也很差。” “但是我觉得Alpha渣的概率比较高……”

吴磊无语：各位同学你们太偏激了吧？是从来没有人对你们稍微好一点吗？但还是想了个比较委婉的措辞：“其实还好吧。就算是普通室友，也会帮助对方的嘛。”

“吴磊你站着说话不腰疼呀！”尽管如此，仍然被同学批判了，“不是人人都能像你一样找到绝世金A结婚的。”

批判马上递增：“你这说的是什么废话？吴磊是什么条件？哪个普通Alpha敢高攀？”

吴磊低头看了看左手，无名指上绕着一圈银色。 结婚戒指是不知哪家PR总监买的，Tiffany的，装在标志性的蓝绿色包装盒里送来。PR总监们千叮万嘱，只要是外出就必须戴着戒指，哪怕是下楼倒垃圾取快递。

“可能也要讲缘分的。”吴磊轻声道。

  
两家企业合作的一个项目初战告捷，成果喜人，一为庆祝、二为造势，两家决定联合举办庆功宴。 这种重大场合，继承者们是必须要到场的。两边的家长相当重视首次联袂亮相，晚上的宴会，两个小年轻下午就被捉到酒店做妆发。

PR总监们倾囊以受、严阵以待。最后确认过一切妥当，总监们拍了拍假婚夫夫的肩，仿佛送新兵上战场一样悲壮：“行，上吧。” 

刘昊然和吴磊一出现，记者们即如潮水般涌来，无数话筒瞬间将二人包围。 PR总监们早有预备，事先已罗列出一张媒体提问的应对清单，要求二人熟背。

“两位是怎么认识的？”

“朋友介绍。”——确实是由朋友介绍名字的。

“两位交往了多长时间了？”

“有一段时间了。”——从被拍那天到现在这么长。

“为什么之前都没有公布恋情呢？”

“我们又不是公众人物，用不着‘公布’吧？”——因为之前根本不认识。

“那为什么两位会突然结婚？”

“就……我们都觉得那个时间点刚刚好来到了，而且双方家长都非常支持，就结了。”——双方家长联手操控使危变机的结果。

“所以是奉子成婚吗？”

“没有怀孕。”吴磊斩钉截铁地说，“不信的话，可以十个月后见分晓。”

“那有生育的计划了吗？”

刘昊然摇头：“暂时没考虑。”

“针对说你们只是炒作、没有真感情的传言，请问两位有什么看法？”

二人对视一眼，转向媒体微笑道：“希望大家能多相信美好的事情。” 

  
晚宴过后便是舞会，众人移师舞厅，开展新一轮的社交活动。

吴夫人在人群里精准锁定了刘昊然，上前亲切地挽住他：“不请我跳支舞吗？”

刘昊然原本一心打算做布景板，但长辈开到口，他总不能说“不”，唯有牵着吴夫人滑入舞池。吴夫人的架势好像真的只想专心跳舞，什么都没有问，什么都没有说。

“吴夫人，我和吴磊真的没什么。”刘昊然忐忑地打破二人间的沉默。

吴夫人颔首：“我知道，你是个好人。”

这回答叫刘昊然始料未及：被名义上的丈母娘发好人卡算怎么回事？

“磊磊从小被宠大，现在还是小孩心性。你……”

刘昊然连忙应承：“我会让着他的。”

“不需要你让。”吴夫人不赞同，“你们别处处争锋相对就好，要和睦共处。”

“我们相处得……还可以。”

吴夫人挑眉道：“这话过谦了。”

刘昊然感觉被噎了一下。

一曲终了，吴夫人松开手，行了礼，提着裙摆离开了。

“我妈和你说了什么？”吴磊神出鬼没地窜到刘昊然背后，冷不丁地问。

“吓死我了。”刘昊然手中的香槟几乎被晃出杯外，他连忙喝了口定惊，“没说什么，就叫我们好好相处。”

“走不走？”吴磊眺望人群中心的大人们，提议道，“趁他们还没来得及叫我们表演。”

刘昊然觉得所言极是，将酒杯随手一放：“溜了溜了。刚刚和你爸同台吃饭，搞到我食不知味，去找点东西吃。”

“你只被他打了一拳就ptsd了？”

“唉，你不懂……”

  
这个时间段有点尴尬，过了饭点，又未到宵夜时间。搭电梯时，刘昊然在大众点评上看了一轮，悲哀地发现最佳选项是酒店五十米开外的麦当劳。

于是二人逃离五星级酒店，投奔国际连锁快餐店的怀抱。刘昊然点了份套餐，吴磊说不饿，只要了杯新地意思意思。小小的双人桌旁，坐着两个妆发齐全、西装革履的年轻人，四条无处安放的大长腿在桌底叉开，引无数吃包群众竞侧目。

各吃各的东西、各玩各的手机，本来河水不犯井水，直到吴磊第n次动作娴熟地从餐盘里拿薯条。刘昊然质问：“你不是说不饿的咩？”

“我不饿，只是嘴巴寂寞了。”吴磊手上动作不停，理直气壮。

刘昊然指向新地：“吃你自己的雪糕啊。”

吴磊亮出杯底：“吃完了。”咽下薯条，又扁了扁嘴：“好咸。”

被人眼巴巴地盯着，刘昊然深深叹气，万般无奈地推过自己的可乐。

吴磊掀开杯盖，就着杯沿喝了一口。

刘昊然崩溃：“用得着这么讲究吗？都是交换过体液的人了。”

人不多的餐厅里同时响起好几声被呛到后的咳嗽。

“要不要给你个喇叭回酒店大厅里宣布啊！”吴磊红着脸瞪他。

“我的天，说曹操曹操就到。”手忙脚乱地挂掉PR总监打来的电话，刘昊然对吴磊说，“快撤，说不准等下会被抓回去。”

二人落荒而逃去打的，跑路之余不忘倒掉垃圾放好餐盘。

  
酒店舞厅内，寻子无果的刘总问PR总监：“人呢？”

PR总监亮出手机上刘昊然发来的“再见”表情：“走了。”

刘总暴怒：“走了？！”提高的音调使周围一圈的人竖起耳朵倾听。

PR总监清了清嗓，字正腔圆地播报：“两个人一起走了。”

众人纷纷发出嗑到了的声音：“哦——”“懂了，懂了。”“年轻人嘛，可以理解的。”

无心插柳，效果拔群。


	6. Chapter 6

刘昊然觉得这个早晨有点不对劲——从他起床到他准备去上班，吴磊的卧室一直房门紧闭。在他印象中，吴磊今早有课，但又不至于早到要在他起床前出门。当然，不排除极小的概率是大学生今天幸运停课，能睡个懒觉。

以防同居人有什么冬瓜豆腐，即使可能会是虚惊，刘昊然决定还是去探看一下：“吴磊，你不是要上早课么？”敲门没有回应，刘昊然扭开了房门，只见昏暗的房间里，床中央鼓起一只茧。

茧人暴露在外的小脸通红，呼吸急促。难道是发情期又到了？刘昊然疑惑地嗅了嗅，闻不到味啊。他伸手按在吴磊的额头上：“卧槽，好烫。”是单纯发烧了吧。

帮人探完热的刘昊然看了看红外温度计，惊呼：“38度2，牛逼啊。”然后发挥人文主义关怀精神：“你吃药没有？要不要叫医生过来？”

不太清醒的吴磊没有作答，全屋唯一清醒的人唯有打电话给医生。电话一接通，医生就迫不及待地斥责：“刘少爷，任何因你们夫夫性生活不和谐而导致的信息素问题都请别找我好吗？”

“没有不和谐！”刘昊然申辩道，“不是，是吴磊发烧了。”

“烧得厉害么？”

“38度2。”

“吃退烧药了吗？”

客厅药箱里的退烧药还没开封，刘昊然推测：“应该……还没。”

“睡在旁边的人，吃没吃药都不知道的吗？”医生恨铁不成钢，指示道，“先吃药，多喝水，好好休息。如果今晚温度还是降不下来再找我。”

“就这么简单？”

“他从小到大隔三差五就病一病，除了比较难受，也没什么大问题。”医生淡定地说，“对了，能多接触到你的信息素的话，他会感觉舒服些。运动出汗也会好得更快。”

“医生，虽然你个是变态，但我不是禽兽啊！”刘昊然脑内警铃大作，剧烈反对，“人家还烧着呢！”

“当然，你可以采取没那么激烈的方式，比如接吻。”

刘昊然表示怀疑：“不会传染么？”

“他不是感冒就不会。”

  
“见你武功那么高强，开始还以为你是武松，能打死老虎。结果原来是个林黛玉。”端着水和退烧药来到吴磊床边，刘昊然调侃道，“林黛玉倒拔垂杨柳，林黛玉风雪山神庙，林黛玉醉打蒋门神……”

不知那个关键词触动了吴磊的觉醒机制，他迷迷蒙蒙地嘟囔：“林黛玉千里走单骑大闹天宫。”

“是，林黛玉还有三头六臂。”刘昊然附和着，拍了拍床上的人，“颦儿，喝药吧。”

“你要害我！我不喝！”神志混乱的吴磊缩入被窝里装鸵鸟。

“还真的演上了。”刘昊然无情地掀开被子，“别玩了，快吃药。”

吴磊将头埋进枕头，抵死不从。

刘昊然以迅雷之势抽掉枕头，拇指和食指分别在吴磊双颊处一捏，嘟起他的嘴，再把药往里塞。然而吴磊咬紧牙关，别过脸，药根本进不去。

“要命，没有人要毒害你啊。”刘昊然仰天长啸。无可奈何之下，他把心一横，释放出信息素。

循着信息素飘来的方向，Omega软绵绵地半撑起身。

刘昊然含住两颗药，俯身吻住吴磊，在对方下意识微张开嘴回应时，用舌卷起药丸送进对方口腔内。趁吴磊未注意，刘昊然又灌了一大啖水，同样用嘴渡了过去。

晕乎乎地，在接吻中，吴磊伴着水咽下了药。

完成了艰巨任务的刘昊然长舒一口气，旋即陷入深深的自我唾弃：“妈的，我现在觉得自己像个变态。不是像！就是！”

  
遵照医生的嘱咐，刘昊然没有收回信息素，反而加大了释放的量。他想，信息素真神奇，发情时能催情，发烧时能退烧，是不是需要用波粒二象性来解释。

正在他天马行空之时，手腕忽然被紧紧抓住，随后被猛地一拉，整个人倒在了吴磊的床上。还未来得及找好平衡，吴磊就像八爪鱼一样扒了上来，将人牢牢按在床上。

得，是个病得五颜六色依然力能扛鼎的林黛玉。

“我的西装！皱了！”身着驴牌西装的刘昊然无比痛心，好好的一套衣服估计要毁了。

雕牌爱好者吴磊并不在意，把人抱得再紧一些，似乎正散发出极地气息的刘昊然本人就是一块活体冰块，能消热降温。

吴磊将鼻子埋在刘昊然的颈窝处，贴着腺体呼吸，贪婪地嗅取着Alpha寒冷凛冽的信息素。

动弹不得的刘昊然充分发挥主观能动性，挣扎出一只手的活动空间，从裤袋里抠出手机，发消息告诉助理他今天不回公司。人肉抱枕穷极无聊，只能刷手机，并感受着后背源源不断传来的炙烤温度。

察觉到背后的呼吸声趋于平稳，估计人是睡熟了，刘昊然小心翼翼地挪开缠在自己身上的四肢，滚下了床。

远离了安抚的信息素源，睡梦中的吴磊蹙起了眉。

回自己房间换下皱成抹布的西装，刘昊然扭了条湿毛巾去帮吴磊擦脸，看见他穿着被汗湿透的睡衣觉得于心不忍，便顺手帮忙换上一套新的。帮吴磊换衣服的全程刘昊然都提心吊胆，比特工过红外线网还要紧张和谨慎。他一边默念“非礼勿视事出有因多多包涵”，一边祈祷吴磊千万不要突然醒来，否则场面相当尴尬，难保吴磊会有什么应激反应。

由冰山边缘坠落到燃烧海面的瞬间，吴磊从梦中扎醒。原本搭在他额头上的冰袋“啪嗒”一声掉在被面上。抚着狂跳不已的心脏，吴磊低头，注意到自己身上的衣服干爽新净。

恰逢刘昊然在外面讲完电话返回房间，吴磊哑着嗓问：“你帮我换的？”

“不然你梦游自己换的？”刘昊然反问，“还难受不？”

吴磊点点头，又摇摇头。

“没那么烫了。”经过这么半天，刘昊然摸吴磊的额头都摸出手感了。

吴磊仰头望人：“我饿了。”

午餐自然是叫外卖解决，没病吃饭有病喝粥，都没品尝出个什么味道。

收拾好外卖盒，刘昊然提醒道：“你该吃第二次药了。”

“我什么时候吃了第一次？”吴磊记忆断片，毫无印象。

刘昊然不甚自然地咳了两声：“你神志不清的时候。”

“为什么你还在这里？”自觉听起来不够友善，吴磊换了种问法，“我是说，你不用上班吗？”

“我去上班，把你一个人扔在家里烧得死去活来啊？”

“你现在可以走的，我没那么严重。”

“医生说有我的信息素你会感觉好些。反正公司里也没什么十万火急的事情。”刘昊然理所当然地说，“你比较需要我。”

吴磊把水杯往桌面一座，陶瓷碰撞玻璃发出响亮的哐当声。他激动地挥舞着双手：“刘昊然，你不会反感、不会抗拒的吗？这些强加给你的责任和义务，你本来是不需要承担的。为什么你还能这样处之泰然？”

刘昊然被他爆发的脾气吓了一跳，但仍旧平静地说：“既然改变不了现状，那就接受咯。”

“……对不起。”吴磊深呼吸一口气，垂下头，用力按住刺痛的太阳穴，半晌，才轻声道。

“没关系。”

  
自觉吃过药后，因药效再次变得昏昏沉沉的病人回房间继续睡觉。

作为半剂药的信息素提供源不敢走远，囿于正对吴磊卧室的那片沙发区域。不多时，就听见从里面传来不和谐的细微声响。进去一看，估计是又烧起来了，吴磊紧皱着双眉，痛苦地呻吟着，睡得及其不安稳。

刘昊然长叹一声，认命地在空位较多的一边床上躺下，犹如二人身上装有磁铁一般，立刻被吴磊转身圈住。

“和我结婚你真是赚大了，吴磊。希望你以后找的Alpha也能像我这么温柔体贴、善解人意、优秀出众。”面对沉睡的名义另一半，刘昊然毫不吝啬对自己的夸赞。

“另一半”无法反对，被当作默示同意了。

在漫长的睡眠中，吴磊短暂地醒过几秒，见身旁的刘昊然也睡着了，正以一个充满保护意味的姿势环住他。

以后哪个Omega因为爱情嫁给刘昊然，应该会挺幸福的。

在冰雪气味的包裹中，再次陷入沉睡之前，吴磊如是想。


	7. Chapter 7

第二天上班，刘夫人一早就来到办公室守株待柴：“昨天没回来上班哦？”

被霸占了主座的刘昊然在会客椅坐下，气势莫名矮了一截：“你不明知故问么。”

“干嘛去啦？”

“吴磊发烧了，呆在家里照顾他，哪里都没去。”刘昊然干巴巴地回答。

刘夫人眼冒青光：“Yooooooo~”

“妈，你有完没完啊？”

刘夫人向他亮起手机屏幕，屏保赫然是他和吴磊的合照——照片里，吴磊正在亲吻刘昊然的侧脸。

刘昊然大惊：他和吴磊什么时候公开亲吻过还被拍下了？！定睛一看，照片的背景是教学楼——只能是他给吴磊送U盘的那天。

回忆起前因后果的他松了一口气：“这是错位啦。他在跟我说话，没有亲到。”只是被不知道哪个朝阳群众记录下这个精彩瞬间还传上网被他妈发现了。

“就算这张是错位，你敢说你们从来没有亲过？”刘夫人越挫越勇。

必然是不能的——无论是上床的时候，还是喂药的时候。刘昊然便涨红了脸，额上的青筋条条绽出，争辩道：“平衡信息素的时候不能算亲！救人的事，能算亲么？”接连便是难懂的话，什么“信息素紊乱”，什么“监护责任”之类，引得刘夫人哄笑起来，公司内外充满了快活的空气。

刘昊然继续作无用的挣扎：“cp粉要圈地自萌，不要舞到正主面前。你这样在粉圈会被追杀的。” 

“我是正主他妈，谁敢追杀我？”刘夫人理直气壮，“差点忘了，转发给亲家母看看。”

“cp粉还要给纯粉卖安利，我看你真是嗑疯了。”刘昊然举双手投降，“还有，妈，你没事别来公司晃行不行，很影响我工作的。”

刘夫人赏了他手臂一掌：“我怎么就不能来公司了？我是大股东诶！你现在还是为我打工的呢！”

“好好好，我现在要开始帮你赚钱了，请你别再来阻碍自己发财。”连推带赶将人请出自己办公室，刘昊然开始羡慕吴磊：最起码吴夫人的脑子还是正常的。

  
病来得快又去得快，第二天吴磊便如常回学校上课。生病常有，生病有人照顾也常有，但生病有“丈夫”照顾则是开天辟地第一次。平心而论，吴磊清楚，在这段双方都不情不愿开启的捆绑关系中，刘昊然更不容易，但却比他做得好太多。

之后的日子不痛不痒地过去，直到几天后的午休时间，吴磊收到刘昊然发来的消息，罕有地用了不止一个感叹号，显得十万火急：“求助！下班时来公司找我装作我们要去约会，重谢！”吴磊的问号还没来得及发出，刘昊然又发来更多感叹号：“部门团建，我完全忘记有这回事！不想去！”

“我还是第一次听说有老板逃不过团建的。”

怕是嫌打字说不清，刘昊然直接打电话过来：“主要也想诚邀你来宣示一下主权。”

吴磊蒙了：“什么玩意？”

“我部门有个员工，坚信我和你是假的。”

“这年头洞若观火的人不多了。”

刘昊然颇为焦虑：“问题是，她觉得自己有和我成真的可能。我平时对她都能避则避，要是今晚让她找到什么可乘之机，那就麻烦了。”

吴磊平板地总结：“原来我拥有一片潜在的呼伦贝尔。”

“所以希望你能来艳压她，用演技吊打她，让她知难而退。”刘昊然似乎对此寄予厚望。

吴磊垂眼检查了一遍自己今天的装扮——一个标准的要上课的男大学生，靠脸也挽救不了时尚度，根本没有艳可以拿去压。他默默盘算了一下时间，叹着气回了句“行吧”。

当作还人情也好，当作随便什么也罢，他来努力一下吧。

  
尽管来过无数次CBD，但进刘家的企业总部大楼，吴磊是第一次。前台竖有“访客请登记”的铭牌，接待员正往电脑里键入信息，感觉到有人影走近，眼睛仍盯着屏幕，心不在焉地打招呼：“你好，请出示身份证。”

“我没带身份证，学生证可以吗？”

前台视线上移，认清来人的瞬间，惊掉下巴：“……太子妃？！”

这个称谓使吴磊的嘴角不自觉地抽搐了一下，但他仍然维系着社交微笑：“我是来找……”

“太子爷，我懂的！”前台拿起对讲机压低声音一顿狂讲，一名保安马上窜了出来帮吴磊引路：“这边请。”

电梯升到指定楼层，门一开，就看见刘昊然抱臂伫在那里。

吴磊微愣：“你怎么在这里？”

“迎接你啊。”刘昊然眨眨眼，朝吴磊伸出右手。

吴磊瞬间会意，脸上绽放出一个微笑，疾步上前，回握住对方。

“确实光彩照人哦，吴少爷。”刘昊然凑近吴磊耳边揶揄道。

“都是因为谁啊？”吴磊没好气地瞪了始作俑者一眼。

“婚姻需要两个人共同维系的嘛。”悄声说完这句，刘昊然将音量提升至能让旁人听清的响度，“我带你参观参观。”然后宛若导游上身，牵着吴磊在楼层里游览：这是文印室、这是策划部、这是杂物间。

二人硬是在办公室里逛出一种出巡的气势，所到之处，光芒过于耀眼，对员工的正常工作造成严重干扰。沐浴着各色目光的洗礼，吴磊适时地微笑点头致意，把无辜民众电得晕晕乎乎。

待二人巡游完毕回归刘昊然的办公室，吴磊迅速关上门，朝刘昊然抬了抬下巴：“哪个？”

刘昊然成功理解了这句没头没脑的问话：“第三排右边靠近走廊的那个。”

吴磊扒开一片百叶窗，细心观察：“哇，她正咬牙切齿地盯着你办公室的门。奇怪了，长得不像恶毒女配啊。”

“人不可貌相。你看起来也不像玛丽苏女主。”刘昊然教育道。

“我是杰克苏男主。”

“那请问大男主准备怎么演这出正宫智斗情敌的戏码？”

“才要不斗咧，太掉价了。”吴磊嫌弃地撇撇嘴，“I don't know her.直接无视。”

  
离场时，二人依然表情甜蜜、十指紧扣，面对工位上向他们行注目礼的众人，吴磊挥了挥没有被牵住的那只手：“各位工作辛苦了，我们先走咯，拜拜。”

刘昊然作领导发言：“你们玩得开心，开发票回来报销。”

“来找你之前我还特地做了发型、换了新衣服，小刘总是不是也应该帮我报销呀？”吴磊食指轻戳着刘昊然的胸膛，亲昵地埋怨。

刘昊然抓住他的手指，反戳回去：“你还好意思哦？之前你发烧，毁了我一套西装，我还没跟你算账呢。”

“哎呀，和你去重新做一套就是了嘛。”

二人打情骂俏地走了，留下一群被糖淹没、不知所措的现场观众。

从电梯监控里看是耳鬓厮磨，实际是刘昊然在说“电梯监控收不到声音，表情动作到位就行了”。吴磊想，早知道自己演恩爱这么厉害，当初应该去考中戏北影，而不是读什么企业管理。

直到坐进车内，二人如释重负地卸下亲热的伪装，吴磊问：“话说你们本来团建要干嘛的？”

“他们要去ktv，我最怕的了。”刘昊然用车载音响当场点播了一首《我不会唱歌》。

“帮你脱了身又演了戏，任务完成，我回去了。”

“别啊，来都来了。”刘昊然仿佛在劝慰去到景点但不愿花钱体验项目的亲戚，“你想吃什么？”

吴磊寻思片刻：“涮羊肉。” 

于是去了一家老北京风味火锅店，用的是铜锅，蘸的是麻酱，喝的是北冰洋。味道不功不过，胜在吃起来够热闹，你一箸我一筷，很快就沽清，饱腹感也满足。

  
吃完饭时间尚早，恰好商场有电影院，充分贯彻“来都来了”的精神，二人打开app买票。夜经济发展蓬勃，最近的场次几乎坐满，只有vip情侣座专场还有余位。

情侣座就情侣座呗，结婚证都领了，还能怕你这个座位么。二人对望一眼，买了。

然而两位已婚人士还是图样，一进影厅，差点被扑鼻而来的各种信息素熏翻在地。 

“这些人也太没有公德心了。”吴磊屏住呼吸，不满地说。

“要不你香回去？”刘昊然建议道。

“你去，把他们冻到牙打颤。”

“你以为我是空调还是冰箱？”刘昊然失笑，“再说了，如果我的信息素达到那个程度，你考虑过自己会是怎样的状态吗？”

吴磊的脸顿时泛起红晕，默默推搡着人往座位走。

所谓的“座位”像沙发又像床，上方有屏障，呈半包围结构，与两旁相隔甚远，私密性十足。如此地利，难怪刚关灯就有情侣情不自禁。

二人还未坐下，影厅就开始播放观影须知，“人在做天眼在看”“高清夜视功能红外摄像头全厅无死角覆盖录像保留一年”“热爱表演者p站见”，威慑力十足，周围乱七八糟的气味立刻收敛。

电影是讲宠物和主人之间的故事，没有太多离奇情节，猫猫狗狗们极尽卖萌之态，主打温情牌赚人热泪。吴磊看得投入，一个泪点都没有躲过，哭得稀里哗啦。

没那么感动的刘昊然帮忙递纸巾：“你还挺爱哭的。”

“哪有。”吴磊边擦眼泪边矢口否认。

“认识你以来，这是第二次见你哭了吧。”

吴磊抽抽搭搭地辩解：“那是因为我感情充沛。”

刘昊然点点头，又递给他一张纸巾，真情实感地说：“挺好的。”


	8. Chapter 8

周末晚上，二人在家里各忙各的。刘昊然正对着电脑敲敲打打，一个半满的酒杯横空出现在他的眼前：“喝不喝？” 

“什么东西？”

吴磊把眉一挑：“毒药。”

刘昊然狐疑地接过杯子，嗅了嗅，抿了一口。

“好喝吗？”

刘昊然连连点头：“好。”又喝了一口。

“是你在派对拍卖会上错失的那箱酒。”吴磊摇晃着自己手中的酒杯，蹙眉道，“但是我品不出好坏，只觉得烧喉，也不知道你们追捧个什么。”

“那你买来干什么？”根据对吴磊的了解，刘昊然判定他不是个爱酒人士，当时夺人所好的行为真是莫名其妙。

吴磊无所谓道：“收藏呗，或者做人情。”

刘昊然咬着杯沿，抬眼瞥他：“你这叫什么？宁赠友邦，不予家人。”

“我买的时候你又不是我家人。”

“你买了不到十二小时我就是你家人了。”

“现在不就给你喝了嘛，哪来那么多意见。”吴磊将魔爪伸向刘昊然的酒杯，迅速往上一抬，杯中的酒液在重力的作用下冲入刘昊然的嘴内，呛得他狂咳不已。

顺过气来，刘昊然责备地睨了吴磊一眼，然后默默地起身去翻冰箱。虽然他们二人鲜少亲自下厨，但家政每次来做饭都会记录食材消耗情况，定期补充各类库存，因而像衣柜一样大的三门冰箱总是被塞得满满当当的。

选了一罐苏打水和一盒果汁，又从冰格里取了冰块，刘昊然将它们按一定比例和洋酒勾兑，混合成一杯新饮料，递给吴磊：“没有雪克壶，将就着吧。”

跟在他后头的吴磊啧啧称奇：“你还会调酒啊？” 

“略懂。好喝吧？”

这回轮到吴磊连连点头。

“虽然对于这酒来说有点浪费，不过容易入口。”眼见吴磊由浅尝转为豪饮，吓得刘昊然赶忙制止，“你别喝那么猛，等下会上头的。”

  
二人翻出零食下酒。啃着百力滋，吴磊挥动吃剩的饼干棍，朝刘昊然点了点：“知道为什么我会拍下这箱酒吗？”

原本正嘎吱嘎吱地嚼着薯片，突然被提问的刘昊然一头雾水：“你不是说要收藏送人么。”

“那是其次。”吴磊咽下一口酒，解释道，“最主要是当时看你不顺眼，想刁难下你。”

刘昊然更加迷茫：“我们那时候毫无交集，我怎么得罪你了？”

“你之前不是在你家企业里领导了一个什么项目嘛，做得蛮漂亮的，圈子里都有在传。”

“什么圈子？”

“富二代啊，还有富二代的家长们。”吴磊撇撇嘴，“说你能干啊，是我们这一代里出挑的。”

“哦——”刘昊然恍悟，“所以我是‘别人家的孩子’。”

“就不服气，看你挺不爽的。”

刘昊然往二人的杯中斟酒，问：“那现在看爽了吗？”

吴磊凑过去，盯着刘昊然的脸，定定地看了一会儿，语气勉强：“还行。”

“小没良心的。”刘昊然一手拨开他，低笑道。

“开玩笑啦。”吴磊坐回原位，“现在……觉得你挺好的。”

刘昊然追问：“好在哪里？”

“你怎么那么多问题啊，问题儿童？”吴磊嫌弃地“啧”了一声，调转枪头，“又不见你说我好？”

“嗯，你也挺好的。”刘昊然从善如流，朝吴磊举杯致意。

“敷衍。”吴磊轻推了他一把，干杯饮胜。

  
“真心的。”刘昊然正色道，“虽然一开始的时候觉得你刁蛮任性、少爷脾气……”

吴磊嗔怒：“喂！”

“但是相处下来，看得见你的改变，知道你有在努力。我明白这对你来说不是容易的事。”

“哦呵。那是不是应该夸奖你……明察秋毫、洞若观火？”

刘昊然径自和吴磊碰杯：“谢谢。”

吴磊抬了抬眼皮：“不要脸。”

斗够了嘴，二人坐在地毯上，背倚着沙发，安静地对饮。

“其实你有没有想过，我们这桩假婚姻要维持多久。”过了许久，刘昊然兀的开口，抛出一个重磅问题，打破了宁静的氛围，“打倒了第三家还会有第四家，永远有对手，永远杀不完。”

琢磨透潜台词，吴磊瞬间坐直了身：“你的意思是……”

“我们两个小年轻怎么算得过两只老狐狸？在羽翼丰满之前，估计我们是离不了的。”刘昊然分析道。

吴磊哑然。 

“听起来很悲哀吧，哈哈。”刘昊然干笑两声。

半晌，吴磊肯定地说：“我们始终会自由的。” 

“这么乐观哦。”刘昊然伸了个懒腰，“那到时候再算吧。我们还是今朝有酒今朝醉。”

吴磊用膝盖撞了撞刘昊然：“说完真心话，我们来玩大冒险吧。”

“冒险干什么？打电话回家说我们要离婚？”

“这冒险太大了，估计会被打断腿。”

刘昊然断言：“看你这副万千宠爱于一身的样子，不像被家长打过的。要打也是打我的。”

吴磊赞同：“那肯定的，我从小就很乖。”

“你小时候搞过恶作剧吗？”

吴磊稍作回忆，摇头。

“来，哥哥带你弥补一下童年遗憾。”刘昊然将二人的酒杯随手一搁，拉着吴磊出门了。

站在邻居家门前，吴磊茫然不知所措：“这是要干什么？”

刘昊然朝门铃处抬了抬下巴：“按啊。”

吴磊乖乖地照做，按下门铃后，扭头看向刘昊然：“然后呢？”

“跑啊！”扯着还没反应过来的吴磊，刘昊然一路狂奔至最近的拐角处，闪身躲起来。

吴磊探出小半个脑袋观察，并未看见出来应门的邻居：“隔壁没有人诶。”

“那你再选一家。”

二人进了电梯，吴磊闭着眼随机按了一层。

电梯门打开，刘昊然按着开门键，说：“给个机会你独自感受一下，你自己去。”

“不行，一起去。”吴磊坚决拒绝，边说边将人拖出电梯厢。

“行行行，一起一起。”

又站在一家门前，吴磊鼓足勇气按下门铃，门铃声刚落，屋里就传来逐渐靠近的脚步声，响起主人的应答声：“等等。”

二人对视一眼，撒腿就跑。

“没有人啊……”听见屋主困惑的声音，躲于暗角的二人压抑着笑声，乐不可支。

刘昊然得意地问：“这冒险够刺激吗？”

“再来！”吴磊兴奋道，“要增加难度，门铃响后多少秒不能跑。”

“还来？”刘昊然没料到新手玩家居然玩上瘾了，“被抓住的话怎么办？”

“你负责去认罪。”

“真是应了那句古话，‘夫妻本是同林鸟，大难临头各自飞’。”

“嘘——你小声点。”

第二天早晨，刺眼的阳光投入室内，照得沙发上的吴磊不情愿地睁开双眼。周围杯盘狼藉，旁边还躺着个扭成麻花的刘昊然。吴磊缓缓撑起身，对于昨晚后半段的记忆相当模糊，最后都不知道是怎么回到家的；虽然浑身都在痛，但衣着完整，只知道没有乱性。

吴磊捞过茶几上的手机，开锁一看，微信里无数个99+，在业主群里被@爆了。他点进去从头开始看，昨晚十点来钟，同楼的业主说：“刚刚有人按我家门铃，但是我开门一看又没有人。”引来若干人的附和：“俺也一样。”

后面是各种猜测：“这么猛？！”“有没有可能是小偷来踩点？”“或者是小孩子调皮恶作剧。”

最后有人劝慰道：“大家早点休息，明天物业上班了我就去调监控。”今日一早，这位仁兄果然发来了视频：“各位自己看吧……”

好几段楼道里的高清监控录像，全面真实地记录了刘昊然和吴磊在楼内流窜作案的过程；他们最后跑回家里的样子，宛若一对低智的亡命鸳鸯。

接踵而来的是业主群里一连串对他们两个的@，还有各种冷嘲热讽：“两位少爷，都是已婚人士了，怎么还这么幼稚？”“为什么要玩门铃？大晚上的是没有别的东西好玩了吗？”“我家三岁的小孩都不会这样捣乱。”“真的以为有钱就可以为所欲为吗？本楼业主可没有穷人！”

吴磊宿醉之后的头愈发疼痛，假酒害人啊！谁能想到，他们两个青年才俊喝醉之后会返老还童去骚扰邻里？还不如乱性呢，顶多是互相祸害。

他打开和PR总监们的群聊，思前想后，发过去一句“我们闯祸了”。

PR：？？？！！！

“我和刘昊然昨晚喝多了，按了小半栋楼住户的门铃，被监控拍到了。” 

PR：？？？？？？


	9. Chapter 9

周末是例牌的“各回各家、各找各妈”时间。这晚吴磊先回来，刚换好拖鞋，刘昊然也前后脚进屋了，二人在玄关处狭路相逢。

清晰感受到自己太阳穴旁的血管在狂跳，刘昊然压下心中的躁动，不动声色地问左近那人：“你不是说今晚回家吃饭的吗？”

“是啊，有什么问题？”

“你身上好大一股陌生Alpha的味。”

“哦，因为家里来亲戚了。”吴磊不以为意，随口应道。

“什么亲戚？”

“就一……”吴磊刚要回答，心中忽生不忿，赌气地反问，“不是，你管我有什么亲戚啊？”

刘昊然理直气壮，嘴巴比脑子动得更快：“我怎么不能管啊？我是你老公诶！”

吴磊一怔，随而解释：“我表姐，我从小就和她亲近。你不信的话可以向我爸妈求证。” 

“我没有不信。”刘昊然揉着脖子，垂眼道，“只是……有点Alpha天性作祟，你别在意。”又敦促吴磊：“你快去洗澡。”

“麻烦鬼。”吴磊嘟囔着走回自己房间。

不多时，吴磊从浴室出来，见刘昊然坐在客厅沙发上，连衣服还没换。他噘了噘嘴，顶着尚未吹干的头发，走到刘昊然跟前，没头没脑地问：“还有没有？”

“有什么？”刘昊然未反应过来。

“残留的信息素气味。”

刘昊然站起身，上上下下前前后后来来回回地仔细嗅了一通，最后判定：“没有了。”

吴磊睨了他一眼：“满意了？”

刘昊然诚实地点头：“满意了。”

“你这种叫不叫直A癌？”

“直A癌应该是这样。”话音刚落，刘昊然一把将吴磊拉落沙发，覆身上去，作势要咬。

吴磊惊叫着一跃而起：“你个傻狗！我刚洗完澡的！”

  
酒后闹剧的结果，是二人向邻居赔礼道歉，PR们使出浑身解数pr了一番，威逼利诱、讲法讲理来确保视频不会流出。虽然酒后会做傻事，但是酒后也吐了真言，难得二人心平气和、推心置腹地谈了一场，可谓是本段假婚关系里值得纪录的一个重要节点。

此后，二人的相处似乎稳定在这种相亲但不相爱的模式，会谈会说但不包含情爱，打打闹闹地过日晨。如果能一直留在这个舒适圈内，刘昊然觉得他是愿意的——现在大概是假结婚能达到的最理想状态，他不舍得打破。

自从见吴磊的第一面开始，莫说标记结婚此等人生大事，就连嬉戏玩耍这些鸡毛蒜皮，各种事态的发展都如同脱缰野狗一般不受控制。接下来轮到什么，真是说不准，也叫人不敢想。

  
因某个项目的合作，刘昊然作为自家公司代表到吴家企业开会。会议结束后，相熟的法务总监送他出去，经过员工工作区时，恰巧碰见两名员工正在激烈争执，然后一言不合地打起来。询问旁近的现场观众，得知原委是产品经理要求在app里增加随用户心情自动变色的功能，成功激怒了程序员。

二人拳脚相加的同时，还使用信息素攻势，都试图通过信息素压制对方。闻到两股恶意缠斗的陌生信息素的气味，刘昊然心感异样，下意识抬手一摸颈后——没有抑制贴！下一刻，其中一人被打出了鼻血，空气中信息素浓度暴增，直击Alpha的传感系统。

刘昊然的大脑“轰”地炸了，信息素当即不受控地往外狂飙，浑身血液霎时像燃烧起来。被殃及的池鱼扶墙撑住身体，从牙关挤出声音：“我要爆了。”

法务总监大惊失色，连忙拉住他狂奔至楼层偏僻处的一间空置办公室，将人推进去，落锁，然后致电PR总监：“驸马爷在我们公司信息素暴走了！”像是为了配合讲解，上锁的房间内传来打砸声——狂躁、好斗、攻击性强，都是信息素暴走的症状。

PR总监骂骂咧咧地下楼来，不忘带上医务应急箱里的通用型信息素安慰剂：“小刘总，省点力气，打支安慰针吧。”然后将门打开一条缝，像扔闪光弹一样把针剂扔进去，再锁上门，全程不到十秒。

室内静了下来，不多时，传来刘昊然挫败的哀嚎：“没用啊！”乒铃乓啷的暴力拆迁声重新响起。

“糟了糟了，怎么办怎么办？”两名总监急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，来回踱步。

其中一人突然刹住：“啊，我想到了！通用型的不管用，特定型的可能会管用的。”

“他的特定……小少爷啊！”另一人醍醐灌顶，“应该还有衣服留在公司里，我上去找找。”

搜寻物资的PR总监很快去而复返，又扔了一次闪光弹：“小刘总，先将就一下吧。”

法务总监焦虑地问：“能不能行啊？”

“好一点。”里面闷声回答道。

“服了，这两个还真是什么锅配什么盖，天生一对。”

法务总监开启了群组语音通话，连线刘家的另外两名总监，如此如此这般这般地说明现状，众人七嘴八舌地讨论了一番药力药效、严格责任、企业形象、负面影响，多番权衡之下，决定通知吴磊：十万火急！你老公在我们公司出事了！速回！

  
听了一路的实况讲解，吴磊风风火火地赶到：“他现在怎样？”

两名总监不言，指了指房间，让他自己听：打砸声、哀嚎声、呻吟声，混成一首乱七八糟的交响曲。属于Alpha的寒带气息，丝丝缕缕地从门缝中溢出。

吴磊眉头紧锁，吩咐道：“开门，让我进去。”

总监们摇头如拨浪鼓：“他的状态很难保证理智，怕会伤到你。”

“我来了又不让我进去，你们还叫我来干什么？”

“等医生来到，提取你的信息素，再拿给里面注射。”

“抽来抽去他在里面都歇菜了！”吴磊暴怒，然后放缓语气道，“有状况我会紧急呼叫，不用担心。”

真正处于水深火热的人倒是莫名硬气：“吴磊，你别进来！我就算死，死在这里面，也不会咬你的！”

“这可由不得你！我的地盘我作主。”吴磊吼回去，对两名总监说，“再不开我就踹门了。”

总监们无奈对视，沉重得像送吴磊上战场一样，拍了拍他的肩，将人放了进去，再走远到通道口守着。

  
步入房间的第一秒，吴磊感觉自己要窒息了。

往日凛冽的信息素仿佛实体化成冰刀雪刃，铺天盖地地笼罩着他。他从未试过置身于Alpha信息素浓度如此高的环境里，即使贴着抑制贴，双腿已经开始发软。

房间内一片狼藉。刘昊然松了领带、解开领口，蜷在角落，倚着一个刚被他踹烂的地柜，将头埋在那件吴磊的西装外套里，狂吸残留的Omega信息素。弱小，可怜，无助。

见他这幅狼狈的模样，吴磊叹了口气：“刘昊然，别吸衣服了，我在这里，直接吸我吧。”

刘昊然猛地从衣服中抬起头，惊惶地伸出尔康手，连连后退：“你不要过来，你再过来我就喊了。”

吴磊冷哼一声，步步紧迫：“喊啊，你喊啊，就算你喊破喉咙也只有我能救你。”

“你别给我搞礼尚往来那一套。”刘昊然咬牙切齿，一来是要表现凶狠，但主要是因为信息素失调导致牙关打颤。

“我爱搞哪一套是我的事。”吴磊不为所动。

刘昊然瞪着通红的双眼，嘶哑道：“我不想做出令我们都后悔的事。”

吴磊沉默不语，毅然撕开抑制贴，花果气味在不大的房间内爆发。

好香！！！

刘昊然混沌的大脑里满屏闪烁着黑体初号加粗的字体特效。

这男子真是该死的甜美。

跨越最后两步的障碍，吴磊终于来到刘昊然跟前，一把扔开已经皱成抹布的外套，凑前吻上对方的嘴唇。

  
再难自抑的Alpha瞬间将人扑倒在地，如饥似渴地与Omega接吻，唇舌相交，直至二人气促，才舍得将吻沿着吴磊的下颌线游移，滑过脖颈，最后停在腺体处舔舐。

“敢彻底标记我你就死定了！”尽管被人压在身下，承受着刘昊然的舔吻，吴磊依然是个语言上的强者。

若是在平常，刘昊然必定会驳上几句。但此时，理智所剩无几的他选择实际行动，咬破Omega腺体的同时，原本在吴磊腰间摩挲的手往下探至皮带扣处。

见刘昊然解了半天仍然不得法，大有恼羞成怒的趋势，吴磊认命地半合上眼，主动地承担起为自己宽衣解带的工作。他今天出门的时候也没有预料到会有别人来解自己的皮带，更不知道在紧急关头这条皮带原来这么难解。

没了阻隔，最终进入正题后，暴走的Alpha俨然化身成一个没有感情的打桩机，只知埋头苦干。被顶得七荤八素的吴磊相当后悔，早知道就打晕他自己动了，起码累了还能喘口气。

直至感知到Alpha即将破进生殖腔成结，神游太虚了不知多久的吴磊突然回过神来，开始慌了：“不行！不能进去！”

然而被天性控制的刘昊然似乎并没有听到。

吴磊努力挣开了两人的连接，把身上的人一推，试图坐起身来。成结的中途被打断，惹起Alpha的不满，要把人重新按回身下。

情急之下，吴磊扇了刘昊然一巴掌，尖叫道：“刘昊然，醒醒！你之前承诺过的！”打完他就后悔了，不知道会否适得其反，进一步激怒Alpha，导致发展出互殴，情事变刑事。

刘昊然显然被打懵了，整个人静止不动了许久。渐渐地，他的眼神重归清明，待分辨清楚现况，他失声惊呼：“我操？！”

“是，但没完。”提着的心终于落下来，吴磊疲倦地松了口气，“你的信息素平衡了没有？”

“还差一点。”刘昊然闪闪缩缩地说，“你要不先出去，我自己平复一下……”

“算了。”吴磊重新投怀送抱，将下巴搁在刘昊然的肩膀上，侧过头露出腺体，“你快点。”

“这种事情不能轻易说快。”刘昊然不服地低语，坐起屈膝，把人架至自己大腿上，卡住。

二人呈交颈之姿，耳鬓厮磨，呼吸间往返冷热两个极端，在律动中同攀冰山、共赴火海，最后将喘息和尖叫封印在唇齿以内。


	10. Chapter 10

当代社畜的一个特点就是身不由己，哪怕你是企业太子爷也不例外。意外发生了没几天，刘昊然又要去吴家公司开会，一踏进人家的大门，他就觉得尴尬。会议进行到其他人作不重要发言时，他悄悄地问坐在旁边的法务总监：“那个办公室……现在还……”

法务总监心领神会：“第二天就找人来修好了。”

“花了多少钱？我……”

法务总监举起一只手截断他的话：“我们家那位，哦，也是你家那位，早就私下给我了。”

“这件事你们老板知道吗？”刘昊然心有戚戚焉。

“你还活着吗？”法务总监反问，“大老板知道的话你已经死了十次了好嘛。”

刘昊然双手合十：“谢谢各位保我狗命。”

“最应该谢谁你心知肚明吧。”

“但是如果我因为这件事跟他道谢，就很奇怪啊……”如芒在背的感觉突然袭来，刘昊然不舒适地换了个坐姿。

“那也是。”法务总监颔首，又笑道，“你们小两口还挺有意思的。”

“什么意思？”

法务总监翻了个白眼：“自己琢磨去。”

这导致当天剩余的闲暇时间，刘昊然都在思考人生。期间有人在部门群里发了个链接，刘昊然打开一看，是个b站视频，主角居然还是自己和吴磊。结合方才的思考，怀抱着强烈的好奇心，他按下播放决定进行一番观摩。

看完视频，刘昊然不得不对cp粉的创造力佩服得五体投地。一个不到五分钟的采访问答也能剪出花来，鸡血确实是第一创造力。但他最想告诉在弹幕和评论里狂吼“眼神好甜啊啊啊”瞎嗑的众人，深情凝望的真相是他们近视——只要看不清，看什么的眼神都是含情脉脉，哪怕是看块砖头。

等再返回聊天界面，信息已经被撤回了，不用猜也能知道是发错群。他们家的企业文化真是上梁不正下梁歪，集体热爱嗑自家cp，实在太糟粕。

刘昊然长叹一口气，再次点开视频，重新看一遍。是挺好看的。

当再次梦见吴磊的时候，刘昊然终于意识到，麻烦大了。

梦境是那种纯情校园恋爱的情节，放在简体中文网络世界里的任何一个网站都可以安然存活的清水级别。在梦里他和吴磊谈了场贯穿高中三年、包含所有校园文元素、体验感极之真实的恋爱，导致他醒来之后还恍惚了一阵，几乎产生他们高中就认识的错觉。

要是普通的春梦也就算了，毕竟探索过对方身体奥秘，还不止一次，偏偏不是。他和吴磊之间的关系，怎么说呢，往难听的讲，就是持证炮友。要说准确性，还得数英文，friends with benefit，因为利益捆绑在一起，然后互惠互利。不过那也是公司企业层面的，要单论他们两个，以前benefit的主要是吴磊一个人，能得到定制的信息素补充源。当然，刘昊然不是说他单纯只做人肉按摩棒，完全没有爽到，但那毕竟不是刚需——他没有性生活不会死，但吴磊信息素失调就会完蛋。

这就引申出一个接近哲学的问题：性和爱可不可以分离？按理说应该可以，因为历来只听说过“性工作者”，没有听说过有“爱工作者”。那“性伴侣”要怎样才能转变成“伴侣”？他们相处的时日应该是够久的了，然而能不能生情，归根到底还是玄学。光靠襄王自己做梦，就算梦足一百八十天也没用啊。

刘昊然将本已睡得四仰八叉的头发挠成鸡窝，挫败地起床洗漱。

“精神这么差，你昨晚去做贼了？”早餐桌旁，正在切鸡肉的吴磊狐疑地瞟向刘昊然。

“做梦了。”刘昊然含糊地答道，拉开椅子坐在吴磊对面。

“噩梦？”

刘昊然不语，只默默地注视着眼前人。

吴磊被他盯得不自在：“你看我干嘛？我在梦里追杀你了？”

“唉……”刘昊然揉了揉脸，是这么简单就好了。

某个夜晚，隔壁房间的吴磊发来游戏邀请：“吃鸡，玩不？”

反正闲来无事，刘昊然回了个“ok”的表情，打开游戏。一进游戏间，就听到有人调笑：“哎哟，家属来了。”听语气不像陌生网友。刘昊然看了眼玩家列表，另外两人都是和自己组过几次局的富二代，认识但不熟，便寒暄了几句。

再定眼一看吴磊的游戏形象，丑得惊人，刘昊然深感自己受到了目害：“如果我们不是同一队，我必然第一个狙你。真的丑到我了。”

吴磊状似高深：“你懂什么，就是要用丑来震慑敌人。”

队友吐槽道：“就凭你那个落地成盒的水平，只能伤害队友。”

这次凉了。刘昊然暗暗叫苦，那两个富二代的水平和他半斤八两，再加上落地成盒的吴磊，今晚注定是挨打之夜。

果不其然，落地后不到半分钟，吴磊就成为他们队第一个牺牲的。

“啊？怎么回事？发生了什么？”吴磊还在状况外，真真是死得不明不白。

队友冷嘲道：“你的丑失效了。”

刘昊然无语地操控着人物躲到掩体后，苟着。

不过十来秒，队友一号也挂了，队伍存活率瞬间暴跌至50%。无事可做的队友一号决定寻点乐子：“磊磊，不帮你老公打打气哦？”

另一人迅速捧哏：“怎么能逗小朋友呢？”

“人家小朋友结婚了，你还是单身狗。”

“你不是？”

“别吵了，弟夫还等着呢。”

在他们斗嘴的同时，刘昊然发现了一名敌方玩家，于是迅速换上武器瞄准。

耳机里突然传来吴磊的呐喊：“老公加油！”

吓得刘昊然的手猛地一抖，射击的子弹不知朝哪个方向乱飞。

下一刻，他被爆头了。

其余三人无情地发出爆笑。

刘昊然脱下耳机，冲到吴磊房间，压低声音道：“你别乱喊啊。”

本来正在狂笑的吴磊关了麦，故作无辜地说：“他们起哄，我有什么办法？难道告诉别人我们是假结婚啊？”再看刘昊然气急败坏的模样，吴磊挑衅道：“干嘛，不敢应啊？”

“好笑，你以为你是金角大王还是银角大王？”刘昊然不淡定地为自己挽尊，“是你突然这样叫，打乱了我的节奏，导致我挂了。”

“别为自己的菜找借口了。”

“没你菜。起码我留得比你久。”

菜鸡互啄得不可开交之际，传来队友的声音：“Hello？两位，还玩吗？还是要下线解决家庭纠纷？”

吴磊重新开麦应道：“来了来了！”

维权无果的刘昊然只能去冰箱找点喝的润喉。

大概是听到他翻冰箱的动静，吴磊在房间里高声喊道：“我要喝芬达！”

刘昊然一脸冷漠地将饮料放到他桌上：“只有美年达。”潜台词是“爱喝不喝”。

吴磊忿忿地睨他。

在刘昊然转身回房的瞬间，吴磊故作甜蜜地说：“谢谢老公～”

刘昊然含在嘴里的汽水一口喷了出来，咳得地动山摇。

不出所料，当晚他们队伍没有吃到鸡。

“我下楼取个快递，没带钥匙，等下帮我开个门。”打完游戏，吴磊飘到刘昊然房门口撂下这么一句。刘昊然这才记起自己也有个快递放在丰巢，想叫他帮忙一并拿了，然而未等刘昊然冲出客厅，吴磊早已不见踪影了。

“跑得太快了吧。”刘昊然边嘟囔着，边拿手机打电话给吴磊。

铃声就在刘昊然身旁响起。

被吴磊落在茶几上的手机存在感极强地震动着。

刘昊然无奈，正要挂掉电话，不经意地往旁边一瞄，目光却被牢牢地吸引住。

手机屏幕上明晃晃地闪烁着单个字母。 

——A.

刘昊然呆立在原地。

直到急促的门铃声将他唤回现实。

“这么久的哦。”吴磊抱怨道，却猝不及防被刘昊然一把抱住，惊得他的快递“啪嗒”一声掉到地上。

刘昊然轻声说：“我刚刚打电话给你，想叫你帮忙拿快递。”

“我没带手机下楼。”吴磊平静地回答，随即反应过来，“哦，所以你看到了。”

“幸好我看到了。你不知道我最近有多难熬。”

“我知道啊。”吴磊笑道，“因为你真的很明显。”

刘昊然松开怀抱，责怪地望着他：“你逗我逗得很开心嘛。”

“那是你太迟钝了。”吴磊轻戳着他的额头。

“第一次谈婚内恋爱，谅解一下。”

“不然你还想有多少次？”

刘昊然信誓旦旦：“无论是谈恋爱还是结婚，都是最后一次。”

“说好就不能反悔的哦。”吴磊褪下戴着的戒指，递给刘昊然，“交换戒指的仪式，现在补回吧。”

经配偶之手，婚戒重新归位左手无名指，犹如真心得以妥善安置。

所有错误的开始、权宜的约定，兜兜转转，终于换来盟誓，步向美满的坦途。

－END


End file.
